


Spideypool Headcanons - Morning Rituals

by Lafaiette



Series: Spideypool Headcanons [2]
Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Headcanon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:17:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafaiette/pseuds/Lafaiette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade thanks him and says he loves him - and he sounds so shy and timid, as if those words would lose power just because <i>he</i> is the one saying them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spideypool Headcanons - Morning Rituals

When Wade and Peter make love, the world disappears.

There is just them, lost and fused into each other, safe and complete, warm and smiling. Laughs fill the air among small moans and breathy sighs of happiness.

When they are close to the climax, their smiles become bigger and Peter cups Wade’s cheek with a hand, caressing the rough skin with love and care. Wade doesn’t stop looking at him, doesn’t interrupt his thrusts, but puts a hand on Peter’s chest, right on his heart, and feels it beating faster and faster until both come.

They lay together, regaining their breath, and now Wade puts his head on Peter’s chest as the younger man strokes his back with a hand and squeezes his fingers with the other.

Sometimes they talk about little things - Aunt May’s special cake, Santa Claus, that nice sweater Peter saw in a store that would fit Wade perfectly, what they should make for lunch today, accessories for Peter’s camera.

Sometimes they are important things - Peter’s frustrating job (“Are you sure you don’t want me to kill your bitchy boss, baby boy?”), Wade’s cancer (“When the pain gets worse, tell me, okay? I’ll rub your back with a wet towel.”), their plans for the future.

Either way, they soon fall asleep. Wade first waits for Peter to close his eyes and for his breath to become slow though; then he softly lists all the ways Peter saved him. He explains how all the effort he puts into their relationship every day is gorgeous and how that is helping him to become a better person. Wade thanks him and says he loves him - and he sounds so shy and timid, as if those words would lose power just because _he_ is the one saying them.

But Peter is not really asleep - maybe Wade knows it, maybe not - and the young man tightens his grip on Wade’s hand, eyes closed, still and quiet. His fingers are laced with Wade’s, his other hand is on his head or back pulling him even closer, smooth skin pressed on rough scars and disfigured flesh. But Peter loves that feeling and he can’t sleep without it.

When they woke up, they say nothing about Wade’s sweet confessions. They know it happened and that’s enough, the silence around those words is like a beautiful frame that makes the whole picture even more gorgeous.

They focus on breakfast and Wade can be a pretty good cook with a frying pan, some eggs and pancakes. Peter helps him with the best of his cooking skills, but for Wade this is almost a ritual and he is the one handling the pan while Peter hugs him from behind, admiring his work and talking about the day that awaits them, the things they could do today.

When breakfast is ready, Peter usually sits on Wade’s lap, both wearing just their boxers (one time they did that naked, but it led to another steamy session on the bed). In the morning Wade’s jokes are even wittier and cruder than the rest of the day. Some of those are so stupid and bad he deserves a playful smack on the shoulder or a stolen bite of pancakes, but Peter has to admit some are good, even better than his own.

Other times Wade sits behind Peter and he’s the one stealing food, using his kissing skills to distract the young man. A gentle peck on the neck or a lick on the earlobe are enough to make Peter squeals and lower his defenses.

"Wade, stop eating my food. Your plate is still full."

"But ish so gud!"

"It’s the same food, silly."

But Peter can’t be mad when that dork is munching happily on his shoulders, his big warm arm wrapped around his waist gently stroking his abdomen. So Peter feeds him from his own plate - even though it’s the same stuff, but Wade is Wade and Peter wouldn’t have it any other way.

Wade in return lets him eat his breakfast and the plate is so full, the portion so plentiful, Peter can’t almost eat it all. He doesn’t want to throw away good food though, so he forces himself and Wade to eat a bit more or just puts all in the fridge for later. That must be part of Wade’s plan too, giving him the fullest plate to make him eat more and put on “those scrawny bones” some meat.

By now Peter knows it and this has become a ritual too, their way to tell each other “Good morning!” in a special and personal manner that only they know.

"Shower?" Peter then asks with a big smile.

"Of course, baby boy!" and when they are kissing and playing under the hot marvelous water their day finally begins.


End file.
